A Pearl, A Dutchman, and a TARDIS
by I. A. Johansen
Summary: When the TARDIS malfunctions, it sends Camille, the Doctor's newest companion, to the Black Pearl and The Doctor to the Flying Dutchman and bad things happen Using tenth Doctor, and a OC companion.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Pearl, A Dutchman, and a TARDIS

**By: **IsabelGibbs922

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **When the TARDIS malfunctions, it sends Camille, the Doctor's newest companion, to the Black Pearl and The Doctor to the Flying Dutchman and bad things happen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Doctor Who, but Camille Walker is all mine. (She is American so she originally speaks with that accent.)

**Warnings: **Cursing, BAD hygiene.

**Spoilers: **None in this chapter

**Author's Notes: **Just an attack of the plot bunnies, couldn't get it out of my head. OC from my version of Doctor Who is present. AND TEN DID NOT REGENERATE! NO, NO, NO! DON'T TELL ME HE DID!  
Takes place somewhere around the time of Dead Man's Chest and World's End for POTC and after a slightly altered version of EOT for Doctor Who.

Please bear with me on how I portray the pirates on the Black Pearl. I've always been better at doing the bad guys of those films.

* * *

"Doctor, you promised me a trip to the Caribbean." Camille said, sitting in the Captain's chair. The Doctor smiled and pressed a few buttons on the console.

Suddenly the entire time machine jerked wildly, sending the two to the floor. "WHAT?" The Doctor called, trying to pick himself up, but only to fall again due to the wild lurching of the TARDIS.

"What is going on?" Camille yelled, hanging on to one of the support beams.

"I don't know!"

"Well, FIND OUT!"

"I will when we stop flying around like a bird with bad wings."

The TARDIS stopped lurching and opened its doors, sending the Doctor tumbling onto a ship of sorts. Camille didn't see too much of it before the doors closed and re-opened two minutes later, dumping her on a different ship.

She hit the deck with a sickening thud and a groan. She looked up just in time to see the TARDIS's blue outline fading away. "Oh, ow. That's definitely going to leave a mark. Now, where am I?" She stood up, massaging her head. It was night and she was obviously on some sort of eighteenth century ship. She paused, there were no footsteps coming to see what all the commotion was.

"Weird, I must have made quite a racket landing like that. Hello? Is anybody there?" She called.

No answer. "Hmm, I guess I'll just have to take a look around for myself if no one's gonna show up to give me the tour." She said to herself, setting off to the nearest door. It opened easily and she was confronted with a group of foul smelling men. She froze instinctively before realizing that they were asleep. She sniffed the air and smelt alcohol as well. "Wonderful, I'm trapped on a ship from the eighteenth century and not even with sober people. That's just great." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I beg to differ." A woman's voice said from behind her.

Camille whirled around, reaching for the knife she kept in her belt at all times. "Who are you?" She suddenly realized that America probably hadn't exceeded the thirteen colonies yet so she switched to a British accent.

"I'm Elizabeth Swann. Now I think the real question is who are you and how did you get here?"

"I'm Camille. And you wouldn't believe me if I told you how I got here."

The woman named Elizabeth cocked her head. "Well, however you got here, you made quite a noise. Although I'm not surprised to find out I'm the only one who came to investigate."

"You're educated." Camille observed. "Most pirates aren't."

"That's because I was once a governor's daughter. And how did you know this is a pirate ship?"

"I smell alcohol in the air of that room and an absolute lack of personal hygiene."

"You're smart for a woman who just shows up on the Black Pearl with no apparent point of entry. Unless you're from the Dutchman."

"The what?"

"Which you apparently aren't. Come on, I'll wake up Jack and you can talk to him."

"The captain, I presume."

"Yes, come on." Elizabeth began to walk past her. Camille cautiously followed. She walked to the ship's wheel and shook a man with long hair and a faded red bandana covering part of his forehead and his hairline. "Jack, wake up." She said, kicking a bottle of what Camille assumed to be alcohol away from him.

"Oi, mate, what-ya do that for?" He said, waking with a start. His words were slurred.

"Great." Camille muttered.

"Hello, who are you?" He said, putting on a grin that could rival the Doctor's.

"This is Camille. She just appeared out of nowhere by the crew's quarters." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, so that's what that place was. Okay."

"Why thank you Lizzie. You can go. I want to talk to this stowaway."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked away. Camille's eyes didn't wander from the man in front of her. She knew better than to let her guard down. The man didn't say anything so she decided to start the conversation. "So, what's the name of this ship?"

"This great ship just happens to be the Black Pearl, and I am her mighty captain, Jack Sparrow." The man said, obviously pleased with himself.

"I see, Captain. My name is Camille."

"You got a last name, Love?"

"Yes, it's Walker. And don't call me Love."

"Fine, Love."

Camille sighed. "You guys going somewhere?"

"Yes, we are going to find a heart in a chest. The Dead Man's Chest."

"You're going to find a heart in a chest… um, sorry to burst your bubble, but people can't survive without a heart." Camille winced. "Forget I just said that."

Jack looked at her with an odd face. "Fine by me, Love."

"Don't call me Love." Camille repeated. "Looks like you could use some help."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters, you're drunk. And you're going to need someone to keep an eye out for possible enemy ships who won't mistake a wave for one."

"Hmm, you have a point. Okay, you're hired. You can steer." Jack said as he sat back down and fell back asleep.

Camille rolled her eyes and decided to keep the wheel straight for now. "Men. I will never understand them." She muttered to herself. "Where is the Doctor? Surely he would have shown up by now. Unless he was put down on a different ship… I hope he's okay. And he can get the TARDIS back. I REALLY don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." Camille giggled. "So much for a nice, tropical vacation."

* * *

When the Doctor landed, he hit his head on something hard so he had blacked out for a few minutes. When he woke, he could hear voices speaking around him, so he didn't open his eyes.

"What should we do?"

"Throw 'im over."

"Nah, let's feed him to the Kraken."

"Fetch the Captain; he'll decide what to do with this intruder." A voice seemingly in authority said.

"Aye, Bo'sun."

The Doctor continued to play possum, hoping that he could fake waking up when the captain arrived.

"What be the problem?" A new voice said, accompanied by a steady Thump-pause-thump.

"This intruder fell from a box in the sky."

The Doctor was face down, and he felt a boot push him onto his back. Taking this as his cue, he groaned and feigned just waking up. "Oh, that's gonna hurt in the morning. I'm going to kill her." He said, sitting up. He looked at the faces surrounding him, if you could call them faces. He recoiled in shock and horror. The entire group of people seemed to be covered in marine life. Once even seemed to be part hammer-head shark.

Those scared him, but what made him actually cry out was the claw that grabbed him around the neck and hoisted him to his feet. "What be your name, man?" A person with tentacles for a beard said, twirling the skinny Time Lord to face him.

"Put me down and I might be able to speak a bit better." The Doctor said, gasping for air. The claw dropped him onto the deck and he inhaled the salty sea air into his lungs. "Thank you." He said, massaging his throat.

"Your name." The man with the tentacles said, leaning into his face.

"Smith, John Smith." He said quickly, hoping it would fool the captain. "Uh, sorry, but could you tell me where I am?"

"Only a land-lover wouldn't know the Flying Dutchman when he was on it." The man with tentacles spoke with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"The Flying Dutchman? Then you must be Davy Jones. And I have got to be dreaming. You're all supposed to be mythical."

"Aye, ye got me name right, but we are quite real. And ye are not dreamin', lad"

The Doctor bit his lip. "Have you found anyone else on board? A girl with dark hair, specifically."

"No lass has ever ventured on this ship." Jones said.

"So she's safe. Good. Unless she's hiding."

"Search the ship! If you find a lass, bring her to me. As for you, Smith: To the brig with ye!"

"What?" The Doctor said as two of the crew grabbed his arms and dragged him below-decks. "Oi! Let me go! Let go!" The Doctor struggled but the two men on his sides were too strong and then threw him into a rather dark cell and locked the door. He ran back and gripped the bars, shaking the door, hoping it would give. It didn't. He kicked the door and remembered that he still had his sonic screwdriver.

He felt in his pocket and his eyes widened as he realized he didn't have the tool. It had either fallen into the sea or onto the deck with the crewmen of this mythical ship. And without his sonic, he was in quite a predicament.

* * *

Camille was holding the ship's wheel steady, listening to Captain Jack snore behind her. Suddenly, a glint in the moonlight caught her eye. Not wanting the ship to veer off course, she took off her sneaker and put it between the spokes of the wheel and the post that held it up. "That should do long enough for me to investigate." She said, making her way back to where she had landed.

She was worried when she saw that the glint was caused by the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. "Oh, no. Now what's he gonna do?" She asked herself. She smiled a little when she saw her leather purse lying nearby. But it faded when she realized that she had everything and the Doctor had nothing. "Why me? I don't even know how to use this thing. Well, the least I can do is keep it safe for him." She said, slipping the silver piece of technology into her purse. She then took the leather bag up back to the ship's wheel and put her shoe back on, holding the wheel steady while Jack continued to snore loudly behind her.

* * *

Author's Notes

Reviews would be appreciated (if anyone reads these...)


	2. Chapter 2

A Pearl, A Dutchman, and a TARDIS

Ch.2

-~-Pirates of the Caribbean-~-Doctor Who-~-

**A/N: I've decided that this takes place during Dead Man's Chest around the time Will is on board the Dutchman.**

The Doctor was sulking in his cell, still miffed at the TARDIS for dropping him off somewhere without his sonic. He was stirred from his thoughts when he heard the cell door opening. His first thought was that the crew had found Camille, but that thought was killed when he was dragged back onto the main deck.

Davy Jones was waiting for him, as was most of the crew. "I'll give you a choice, lad. You can either swear an oath to the Dutchman, or I can kill ye here and now."

_He still thinks I'm human…_ The Doctor realized. But then Jones leaned closer to him. "Something wrong?" The Doctor asked, not liking the way the undead captain's head was nearing his chest.

Jones said nothing for a few seconds. "What be your choice, Smith?"

"One question. How would you kill me?"

"How does an axe to the head sound to ye?"

_Enough to keep me from regenerating, that's for sure. _"Um, I guess I'll swear an oath to this pit… I mean ship." The Doctor caught himself before he said 'pitiful excuse for a…' He hoped Jones hadn't caught it.

"Then swear it." A crewman said.

"I swear." The Doctor said, not knowing of the curse that plagued the ship and its crew.

Jones made a facial expression that could have been a smile, the Doctor wasn't sure. And he was _not_ going to ask. "Ye may go anywhere on the ship ye likes. Except my quarters. You can only go there if I invite ye. Do you understand me, lad?"

"I understand."

"Good, now follow me." Jones said, turning and walking away.

"If I were you, I'd go." A crewman said.

The Doctor followed, something telling him he had made a BIG mistake in swearing an oath to the marine life ridden vessel.

Jones went to his quarters, opening the door. The Doctor stepped in and Jones walked in front of him. "Now what type of creature are you, to have twice the heartbeat of a mortal man?"

_Uh-oh, not good, not good, not good… _"I was born with two hearts. I never knew why." _It's the truth, although I do know why I have two hearts._

Jones looked at the Time Lord. "Go, find something constructive to do. Like swabbing the deck. Go see Maccus, he'll tell ye what to do."

"What? Swab the deck?" The Doctor was shell-shocked.

"Yes, now go, before I have the bo'sun flog ye!"

The Doctor opened his mouth to retort, but he could practically hear Camille's voice in his head. _You're not the Oncoming Storm here, do as he says._ The Doctor turned around and left, hoping he could find Maccus. Whoever he was.

* * *

Camille was still at the wheel when a man came out of the crew quarters. He had a gray beard growing down his cheek bones and stopping at his chin. He turned to look at her. "Hey, who are you?" He called.

"I'm Camille, and yes, I'm allowed to be here."

"Says who?"

"Says him." Camille nodded to the still sleeping Jack.

The man went up and shook Jack awake. "Jack, the lass at the wheel says you said she could stay on the Pearl."

Jack looked up at Camille. "Oh, yes. You're the bit of flotsam that stowed away on the Pearl."

"You could say that." Camille said.

"Jack…" The man said.

"The Pearl needs all the crew she can get, Mr. Gibbs." Jack said.

"Aye, Jack, I agree with ya there, but a woman…that's bad luck."

"I'll have you know, Mr. Gibbs, that I was practically raised on a boat. Oh, excuse me, a _ship._" Camille said in her own defense. _Not necessarily this type, but still a boat._ Camille mused to herself.

Being in a port city, her father had a fishing boat he went out on often. After she turned five, her father allowed her to go with him.

"Oh, really? Then tell me: What does starboard mean?" Gibbs said.

"To the right."

"And port."

"To the left."

"What about stern?"

"The rear of a ship."

"And aft?"

"Behind the person you're speaking to." Camille rattled off the answers.

"Hmm, maybe you were raised by the sea." Gibbs said.

"So, mate, welcome to the Pearl." Jack said, sliding away.

"Captain." Camille called.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to warn you once, and only once. I have no problem with you or your crew looking, I know I have no control over that. But if you or anyone on this ship touches me somewhere they _know_ they shouldn't, they will find their face on this deck so fast they won't even know what hit them."

"Mm-hmm, sure Love."

"Do you think I'm kidding?"

"Um…yes."

"Then try it." Camille said, stepping away from the wheel so the fast growing crowd of onlookers could see her clearly.

"Try what?"

"Try and hit me."

"I would never hit a lady."

"Just do it, or are you afraid that a weak, little woman like me could hurt you, a mighty pirate captain?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Then try and hit me."

Jack looked at her. "Okay…" he pulled back his fist and swung at the young woman. Camille grabbed his arm and twisted behind his back and knocked his legs out from under him. He landed face-first on the deck of his ship. Camille put her foot on his back, subduing him quiet effectively. "Ow." Jack managed to whisper.

"Believe me now?"

Jack nodded as best he could.

"Good." Camille said, removing her foot from his back. Jack stood up, his hand still behind his back. Using his free hand, he pulled the arm out from behind his back and then rubbed his shoulder.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Tortuga." Camille lied.

"Ah." Jack said, turning back to the ship's wheel. "Um, tell me Love, are you any good with a sword?"

"Swords, no. Guns, now there's a different story."

"Well, then. Mr. Gibbs, why don't you get a pistol for our newest crewmember? I've noticed she's unarmed."

"Then you've failed to notice the three knifes I have hidden on me, as well as the gun." Camille said. "I need no weapons."

"Why hide them?" Jack said, looking back to her.

"Easier to get on board enemy ships without my weapons being seen, and therefore, easier for me to get vital information."

"Oh…"

Camille smiled to herself, grabbed her purse and went to find Elizabeth.

* * *

The Doctor was silently mourning the fact that he was ruining his favorite coat while he was using an old, soiled rag to 'clean' the deck. Not that it was doing much good, but the barnacles came off rather easily due to his pent up energy.

"The Captain says I'm to relieve you." A new man with a starfish over his left eye said.

The Doctor looked up at the man, then toward the captain's quarters, where Jones was standing. "Thank you…err…what's your name?"

"Bill Turner. But most here call me Bootstrap."

"Which do you prefer? Bill or Bootstrap?"

The man didn't seem to know what to say. "Bootstrap's fine."

"John Smith, but you can call me Doctor."

"Doctor, we are going to celebrate your coming aboard. You can go below decks. You're one of us now."

"Um…thanks, I'll be there." The Doctor said, still unaware of the curse.

The Doctor was now in the crew quarters and was watching the crewmen play Liar's Dice. He caught on rather quickly. It was merely like poker, but just a little more complicated.

"You want some rum?" A crewman identified as Jimmylegs asked.

"No, thanks, I don't drink." The Doctor dismissed. The crew laughed.

"What type of man are you to not drink rum?"

"A smart one." The Doctor retorted.

More laughter was his reward. The Doctor rolled his eyes as he snatched the bottle of rum from Jimmylegs' hand. He faked a swallow of the stuff, but just enough got on his tongue to let him know of its vile taste. "There, are you happy?" He said.

No answer so he set down the bottle by Bootstrap and proceeded to a hammock and lied down, staring at the ceiling of the supposedly mythical ship. He decided to use his time to try and contact the TARDIS.

'_TARDIS, can you hear me?'_

_Broken…repairing…Torchwood Rift…Broken… _The broken language of the TARDIS's telepathic communication worried the Time Lord.

'_Continue repairs, and then come pick up me and Camille as soon as you can.'_

_I will…effect…repairs…cannot rush…bad damage._

'_What happened to you, old girl?'_

_Hit a…hole…in the…Time Vortex…apologies for…leaving you…could not help…_

'_Don't worry about it. Take care of your repairs._

_You are…changing…Theta…you are…not fully…Time Lord…still._

'_What do you mean?'_

_I do…not…know… your DNA…not the same…changed…just a little._

'_When you're all fixed up, could you change me back?'_

_Yes…I believe._

'_Then there's nothing to worry about. Take care of your repairs; just let Camille know you're alright.'_

_I will…try…my Time Lord…_

'_Don't over-exert yourself.'_

The TARDIS sent the equivalent of a telepathic nod as she broke communication with the Doctor. He cracked open his eyes and noted that no one seemed to notice him. _Good, that's good. I can still speak with the TARDIS._

* * *

Night had fallen on the seas and most of the crew of the Black Pearl had returned to the crew quarters. Elizabeth had hidden Camille's purse away so that none of the men would find it. She hoped. She was staring at the stars. She had never seen this many before in her life. Aside from being in the TARDIS, but being right next to them wasn't the same as looking at them from a planet's surface.

She found comfort in the familiar constellations of her homeworld. She found Orion easily, the three stars making up his belt standing out in the sky. She found Polaris, the North Star and the Big Dipper, along with Aries, her astrological sign. She didn't bother trying to name the others as she lay on the deck of the Black Pearl. She didn't hear Jack approach until he said in her ear.

"My intricate knowledge of the female creature says you, Love, are troubled."

Camille looked at the pirate captain. "Well, I'm worried about my friend. He's out there all alone, and he doesn't know a thing about the seas."

Jack looked around and uncorked the bottle of rum and handed it to the American woman. Camille took it and took a swallow, surprised to find it actually tasted good. "Not too shabby."

"Good, eh?"

"I suppose. Jack, what if I told you I knew where the Dead Man's Chest was?"

"I would ask you tell me where it is."

"It's on Isla Cruces."

"How, may I ask, do you know?"

Camille smiled mischievously. "I stole a look at your maps. And I caught a glimpse of where your compass was pointing. I used my own, _functioning_ compass to figure out our direction, which is southeast, and used your maps to find the nearest land mass, which happened to be Isla Cruces. It's simple observation and deduction, Captain."

Jack looked at her with an odd face. "Why may I ask are you telling me this?"

"Because I have reason to believe my friend is trapped aboard the Flying Dutchman." Camille said, remembering what she had seen the short couple of seconds as the Doctor slid out of the TARDIS. A ship's deck half covered in marine life.

"Well, I'm afraid your friend is lost."

"He was still alive when he was trapped."

"Oh… and you want me to go and get him, eh?"

"No, I only want you to go and find the Dead Man's Chest. If I'm right, this Davy Jones person will come running the moment he senses something's wrong."

"You are extremely knowledgeable about the Dead Man's Chest, Camille."

"Not originally, but Mr. Gibbs, Elizabeth and those two idiots, Pintel and Ragetti were quite helpful. And what's with those two? You don't see one without the other."

"I don't really know, but now it seems you know more than you're letting on."

"No, just the fact that my friend doesn't belong on that ship."

"No one does, Love. You're lucky if you die in peace out here."

"I see… so, are you going to get that chest?"

"Oh, yes. I need the proper leverage."

"Captain Sparrow, I gave you vital information, now you must do something for me." Camille called as Jack started to leave.

Jack around. "And what would that be?"

"I need to get on board the Dutchman, unnoticed."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Rumor has it that you have a score to settle with Jones. I just need you to distract him and his crew for a few minutes. Then I will be out of your hair. At least for a little while."

Jack seemed to ponder that for a minute. "I can do that."

"Then your debt will be paid. Both to me and to Jones."

"You can do that?"

"Not me, but I'm sure my friend can."

"That would be great." Jack said. "Night." He called as he strutted away.

Camille rolled her eyes and shook her head. _He's more like the Doctor than anyone else I've seen so far._ She thought to herself.

_Camille Walker…do you…hear?_

Camille started at the TARDIS's voice in her head. _'I'm here. Are you okay; you sound injured?'_

_Making…repairs. Hit…a hole…in the…Time Vortex. Doctor… is in trouble…his DNA…mutating. Do…not…know why._

'_I'll see what I can find out. Do you think you could help him?'_

_I believe I could._

'_Okay, I'll try and get him away from whatever is causing the mutations and then you can heal the existing damage.'_

_I will try…unknown how long…I must repair._

'_Take your time. We can wait. Good night.'_

_Good night Camille Walker._

Camille could feel the TARDIS's fatigue so she had stopped talking. She continued to stare at the night sky as she worried about what the TARDIS had told her about the Doctor's DNA changing. "How could someone's DNA be changing? It hasn't even been discovered yet. Unless… no, I'm not even going to think about that."

She fell asleep using a barrel of something as a pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

A Pearl, A Dutchman, and a TARDIS

Ch.3

-~-Pirates of the Caribbean-~-Doctor Who-~-

The Doctor woke up with a stiff neck from sleeping in the hammock. He doubted that would decrease his duties on board this ship. He rubbed the back of his neck and felt what seemed like a small rash, no bigger than his fingertip. He quickly dismissed it as benign. He looked around and saw that most of the crew was still asleep. He took this opportunity to search the ship for a possible way out, or a friend.

He had only taken a few steps onto the deck when a seemingly unharmed person caught his attention. He was staring out to sea. "Hello." The Doctor said, coming up behind him. The man whirled around startled. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I'm John Smith."

"Will Turner." The man said.

"Nice to meet you Mister Turner. May I ask how you got here?"

"I was brought here as a payment to settle someone's debt with Jones."

"Who?"

"Jack Sparrow."

"Can't say I've heard of him."

"You must be new to the Caribbean then; everyone knows who Jack Sparrow is."

"Well, actually I am new here. My ship kind of…crashed, you could say. Actually, I was wondering if you could help me get off this ship. I need to find my companion."

Will chuckled. "Have you sworn an oath?"

"Yes…"

"Then I can't help you; I'm sorry."

"Why is this oath so important?"

"Since you swore an oath to the Dutchman, you can't leave this ship for one hundred years, John." Will explained. "Didn't Jones tell you?"

"No, this is the first I've heard of it."

"Then you may be able to get off this ship."

"How so?"

"If you didn't know the terms, they might not apply to you. But since you know them now, you'd have to swear another oath to the Dutchman."

"Well, I'm not."

"Good, I'll talk to my father, perhaps he can help you. But, you'll have to help me."

"How can I do that?" the Doctor asked.

"I need you to help me find Jack Sparrow."

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything."

"I'm not asking for guarantees, just for your help."

"Help I can give, Will."

"Good. And if I were you, I'd steer clear of Jones. He may realize you didn't know the terms and make you swear another one."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Will nodded and disappeared below decks. The Doctor leaned against the rail and placed his head on his fist. He really needed his sonic. It would make this situation a little bit brighter. He heard the sounds of the crew waking up and sighed. It was going to be another long day.

X-X-POTC~-~DW-X-X

Camille woke to a thunderclap. "Damn." She said, getting up. Her shoulder length, black hair was starting to look bad. She took a hair tie from her wrist and secured her hair into a high ponytail. "There, that should do." She said. She went down to the cargo hold and fumbled around in a dark corner until she felt the distinctive leather of her purse.

She looked around before burying her entire arm in it, pulling out a device that looked somewhat like a barrette. She quickly put her purse back into the darkened corner and went back onto the deck.

She stood near the edge of the main deck and opened the device she had retrieved from her purse, which the Doctor had extended using his sonic screwdriver. She set the device on her palm and let it spin.

It stopped, pointing out to sea. "Wonderful. I now know that the Doctor is in the same direction as the Dead Man's Chest." She said to herself, glad she wouldn't have to ask Jack to change course.

"What have you got there?" Jack said, coming down the stairs.

"Nothing." Camille said, stuffing the device in her Capri pockets. She put on her most innocent smile.

Jack studied her for a moment. "You used that thing like I use my compass."

"And what is so special about your compass?" Camille asked.

"It does not point North; it points to whatever you want in the world most." Jack said, pulling out the compass and holding it out to her.

Camille cocked her head and opened the compass. It spun for a few seconds before settling in the same direction as her device had. Deciding to test her theory on how it worked she focused all thoughts on the TARDIS.

It spun but didn't stop. She then directed all thoughts to the pirate beside her. The red arrow rotated to him. She didn't miss the smirk that crossed his face. She then thought about North and sure enough the compass pointed north. "No, it points to whatever you are thinking most strongly about." Camille said, handing it back to Jack.

"What do you mean?"

"I let it work by itself the first time, then I thought about my ship, you and finally North. With the exception of my ship, it pointed to each place in turn. It's a simple thought reader." She said, turning to go below deck.

"How did you figure that?" Jack said, following her.

Camille smiled. "That's for me to know and you forget about." She turned and went below deck, shutting the trap door behind her, leaving a very confused pirate alone on the deck.

~-~POTC~-~DW~-~

Camille allowed herself to relax on a hammock strung between two posts. She cracked open an eye when she detected a presence. "Hello Elizabeth."

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Leave Jack like that above deck."

"Let's just say I'm used to people like him. And in being used to people like him, I know how to get him to leave me alone."

"Oh… listen. My fiancé, Will Turner, is trapped onboard the Flying Dutchman along with your friend. I would be glad to help you if you help me free him."

Camille sat up. "I'm sorry about your friend and I accept your offer, Ms. Swann."

"One question. Do you have something like Jack's compass?"

"It is similar, but it only points to my friend. Sorry."

"It's alright." Elizabeth said, turning and leaving the American in peace.

X-X-POTC~-~DW-X-X

The Doctor could tell that something was wrong as soon as he saw Will Turner leave with Bootstrap. He got up to follow. "Mister Turner." He called softly. Both men turned around.

"Come on, we don't have much time."

_Now how many times have I heard that before?_ The Doctor said to himself. "I know. We should go quickly."

Bootstrap went up to distract the guard while Will went towards the captain's quarters. The Doctor went to the dinghy and wasn't surprised to find it ridden with marine life. Bootstrap came back and the Doctor moved back to let him do his work. Will came back holding some sort of key. The Doctor dismissed it.

He watched as Bootstrap handed his son a knife and then lowered the boat into the sea. Will grabbed the oars and started rowing away, the Doctor relieved that he was now one step closer to finding Camille.

"You haven't said a thing, John."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking." The Doctor said, pulled from his thoughts.

"So where are you from? I've never seen a style of dress like that before."

The Doctor looked down at his pinstripe suit, tan overcoat, and converses. "Oh, you wouldn't have heard of it. And it's _really_ hard to get to."

Will shrugged. "Not too many pirates there?"

"Not that it matters really."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because I do believe I see a ship over there behind you!" The Doctor said, pointing.

Will turned around and looked. "I believe you're right, Mr. Smith." He smiled, and started rowing towards it.

~-~POTC~-~DW~-~

The two sopping men had been hauled on board the Edinburgh Trader and given food and blanket and were now below decks.

"Where did you come from?" The captain of the vessel asked.

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can." Will said, pulling the blanket around his shoulders.

"Where did that come from?" The Doctor asked, looking towards a dress that lay draped over a chair. Will got up and picked it up as the captain explained how they had found it.

"And I suppose some of your crew jumped ship then?" Will asked when they explained how they had gotten quite a good profit at Tortuga.

The captain's answer was cut off by the ship suddenly stopping. Everyone rushed out onto the main deck.

"We must have hit a reef, sir!" A crewman said. The Doctor was looking over the side of the deck. The bubbles rising up to the surface didn't sit well with him.

He kept studying them until he heard Will shout from the mast. "IT'S THE FYLING DUTCHMAN!"

The Doctor looked up and saw the cursed ship coming towards them. "Rassilon, this is not good. Not good at all." He said. He jumped back when at least five or six giant tentacles shot up and began to grab the crew. The doctor ran to an alcove and hoped he wouldn't be found. Or noticed by the crew. He didn't know how to fight this thing. Or even what it was. He racked his brains to find an answer but none came. He saw two larger tentacles smash down in the middle of the ship and he knew he had no choice. It was either be eaten by this thing and not regenerate, or jump overboard and live another day.

He chose to jump overboard.

It wasn't long before the ship was pulled under the water. "William!" He called when he saw the young man surface. "Over here!"

Will twirled in the water and swam to the Doctor who was now holding onto a piece of driftwood. "Are you okay, John?"

"I'll live. You?"

"I'll live. But not for long if Jones sees us. Come on." Will said, going back into the water and swimming towards the Dutchman. The Doctor quickly followed and Will helped him climb aboard and stay on the outer hull. They peered through a gap in the wood at Jones and some of the crew of the Edinburgh Trader.

"No sign of the boy or the man. They must have been claimed by the sea." A crewman with a head like a hammerhead shark said.

"I am the sea." Jones said. "Set a course for Isla Cruces. The Chest is no longer safe." He ordered.

"Captain, what about the survivors?" A crewman asked.

Jones looked back. "There are no survivors." He said cryptically before starting away. The crewmen each raised an axe and brought it down on their heads. Will flinched and the Doctor slid down below the gap. Will quickly ducked under. He put a finger to his lips in a "be quiet" sign. The Doctor nodded and looked up, seeing Jones standing over the rail, looking out to sea. HE turned back and the two stowaways crawled to the "mouth" of the ship to wait for land to show up.

X-X-POTC~-~DW-X-X

Camille had come up to the main deck to get some fresh air. She wasn't sure how long she could stay down below with the smell of men who haven't bathed since who-knows-when.

She nearly tripped over a man cleaning the deck. "Sorry, friend." She said before going to the rail.

"What's your name, miss." He asked, getting up and joining her.

"Camille."

"James Norrington."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Norrington."

"The pleasure is mine."

Camille smiled to herself. "Any particular reason you've taken such a sudden interest in me, Mr. Norrington?"

"You've been the only one to treat me as a human so far."

"It's the way I was raised. To treat others how you would want to be treated."

"You should tell that to some of the men here."

"Actions speak louder than words, friend. It's better if you show them rather than tell them."

"I'll keep that in mind." Norrington said, returning to his cleaning.

Camille smiled again, before letting her head drop to rest on her hand. Staring out to sea, she closed her eyes and breathed in the salty sea air. She watched the waves as they hit the ship and smiled to herself. It had been ages since she had actually been sailing and she liked the feel of the boat under her feet.

She didn't hear herself start to sing gently.

"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight…"_

"Are ye singing of the sea or of your man?" Jack said, having snuck up behind her.

Camille jumped about six inches off the deck. "Good God, Jack, you startled me." She said shaking her head, causing her black ponytail to swing. "And to answer your question, I suppose you could say both."

Jack looked around. "We're almost to Isla Cruces. I would love if you would join the landing party, my dear." Jack said with false splendor present in his voice.

Camille arched an eyebrow. "Fine. But if someone comes back with me, you don't ask questions."

Jack looked at her for a moment but any response to her was cut off by a loud: "LAND HO!" from the lookout.

"I suppose it's time to go." Camille said as she moved to join Jack, Elizabeth, Norrington and Pintel and Ragetti to board the dinghy.


	4. Chapter 4

A Pearl, A Dutchman, and a TARDIS

Ch.4

-~-Pirates of the Caribbean-~-Doctor Who-~-

**A/N: Please excuse any mistakes I make with the dialogue of the POTC films.**

Camille was never so happy in her life to see land, even if it was unfamiliar. As the dinghy beached near shore, she climbed out and sighed happily. She waited patiently as Jack gave out orders to Pintel and Ragetti to mind the boat, tide and to not touch his jar of dirt.

"It's dirt, Jack. Dirt. You could find enough dirt to last a thousand life times here."

"Don't touch my dirt." He said again to the two pirates before setting out.

"It's dirt. What is so special about dirt?" She mused to herself in her original Southern American accent. She shook her head and jogged to catch up with Jack.

They walked about a half mile away from the boat, Elizabeth in the lead, using Jack's compass as a guide. They came to a small valley between two small hills. Jack took up a post on the left one, Norrington on the right with the shovels. Camille stopped when Elizabeth turned around and came towards her and then heading back to where she started with a confused look on her face. She looked up at Jack then back at the compass and shook the thing, looking back at Jack.

"This compass doesn't work." Elizabeth said, sitting down and setting said compass beside her.

Jack stepped down from his hill and looked at it. "Yes, it does. You're sitting on it."

Elizabeth looked up. "What?"

"Meh." Jack mumbled as he motioned for the woman to get up and move. He whistled, snapped his fingers and pointed for Norrington to start digging. Norrington sighed, threw one shovel in the sand and began to dig.

* * *

Pintel was complaining on how they were always sent to do the unimportant jobs. Ragetti was balancing a shovel on his fingertip. "I could join the circus!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, you could." Pintel agreed half-heartedly.

"What's that?" Ragetti asked, pointing at a ship in the distance.

* * *

Will and the Doctor had been thoroughly soaked due to the speed of the Dutchman cutting through the waves. At the cries of 'down', they both jumped off and began to swim to this island.

* * *

Ragetti dropped his shovel as the ship disappeared into the water. Both he and Pintel cried out and began to run in the direction that Jack and the others had gone.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need a hand, Mr. Norrington?" Camille asked.

"No, miss. I've got it."

"Okay…" the rest of her response was cut off by the shovel hitting wood.

Jack looked up from his 'meditation' and went over to it, pulling out a wooden box. Using a shovel, he cut off the lock and opened it. The box was full of letters. Camille came over and opened one.

"Ooooookaaaaaay. Didn't see that coming." She said to herself. Jack pulled out a smaller chest, one with a two-key lock. They put their ears near to it and waited for about a second.

_Thump-Thump._

Camille practically shot onto her feet. "That's not possible."

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington said.

"I do that a lot actually. Yet people are always surprised."

"With good reason!" A new person spoke.

The quartet turned and Elizabeth ran over to him. "Will!" She hugged and kissed him.

"Glad to see you've found your friend, now the question is, where's mine?" Camille said.

"He's coming." Will said, motioning with his head back to the beach.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked.

Will looked at the pirate. "Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy is it."

"Damn, you swim fast, William." The Doctor said, catching up.

"Doctor!" Camille exclaimed. She ran and embraced him in a bear hug. "Thank God you're alright."

"Good to see you again, Cam. Are you hurt?"

"No, but you are SOPPING wet."

"Yeah, sorry."

They both turned at the sound of a sword being drawn.

"I can't let you do that, William." Jack was saying.

Will stood up and sheathed the knife Bootstrap Bill had given him. He backed away.

"Thank you. Now if you please: the key." Jack said.

Will turned to him and drew Elizabeth's sword.

"Okay, can we please put the swords away?" The Doctor asked.

"No!" Jack and Will spoke in unison.

"Well it was worth a shot." He mused.

"Unfortunately, I can't let you do that either." Norrington said, drawing his sword.

"Oh, please." The Doctor said, rubbing his face.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest."

"Ah, the dark side of ambition." Jack said.

"Who's Lord Beckett?" Camille asked.

"No idea." The Doctor answered.

Both of the time travelers flinched as three swords began to clash.

Camille giggled at Elizabeth as she began to yell. "STOP! STOP IT! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH WOBBLY-LEGGED, RUM-SOAKED _PIRATES!_"

She picked up a handful of sand and threw it at the still dueling pirates. "Elizabeth, I don't think they can hear you." The Doctor said.

"Hold on. Oh, oh! The heat!" She fell down. But sat back up again when nothing happened.

"That doesn't look too good." Camille said, watching Pintel and Ragetti make off with the Dead Man's Chest. Elizabeth looked and got up and began to run after them. Camille and the Doctor exchanged glances and ran after her.

~-~POTC~-~DW~-~

Elizabeth finally caught up to the two run-away pirates when she cut them off. She began to pull her sword but realized she didn't have one, Will had taken it.

She smiled but that faded when Pintel and Ragetti dropped the Chest and drew their swords. "Hello… Poppet."

The two began to advance on her just as the Doctor and Camille showed up. "Oh, more swords, just what I…" The Doctor was cut off by what looked like a giant wheel rolling across the jungle floor. Will and Norrington were on it, their swords clashing. Jack was running alongside, apparently trying to get back in.

"Well… there's one for the books." Camille said, but started to back up as Pintel and Ragetti started moving towards them again.

The five were startled by Davy Jones' crew rushing out at them. Elizabeth backed between Pintel and Ragetti, who subsequently handed her their swords and ran, Elizabeth not far behind.

"Ooookaaaay. If I weren't a time traveler, that would be scary. However, I'm still going to use our last resort." Camille said, backing up steadily.

"What would that be?" The Doctor asked, right by her side.

"RUNNING!" Camille shouted as she turned and bolted. The Doctor followed her lead.

~-~POTC~-~DW~-~

The three pirates and two time travelers ran out onto the beach and Camille stopped in her tracks and spun around, kicking two of the Dutchman's crew in the head. The Doctor flinched as he punched one and his hand was subsequently cut. "GAH! Damn it!" He cried, holding his hand.

"Doctor!" Camille called, pulling him towards her as the wheel, now just carrying Will and Norrington rolled past at a high speed, crushing the Dutchman crewmember that had been advancing on the Doctor.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem." Camille said, elbowing the Dutchman crewman behind her and pushing him face first into the salt water and holding him there with her foot while battling two others.

The Doctor ran to the dinghy and began to search for a piece of relatively clean cloth to bandage his hand with. "Oh, naturally there isn't one. Dirt? Why is there a jar of dirt here?" He said to himself.

"Doctor, move!" Camille called. The Doctor dove out of the way just as a knife pierced the boat's hull right where he would have been standing.

"We'll never make it out of here." Norrington said, grabbing the Chest and running the opposite direction, giving the others the much needed time to get in the dinghy and shove off.

~-~POTC~-~DW~-~

Once on board the Black Pearl, Jack went straight below decks. Elizabeth followed him but came up with some food, giving some to Will and some to the Doctor. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Elizabeth said.

The Doctor bit into the dried biscuit and stared out to sea. "Any sign of the TARDIS?" He asked.

"No, all I got was a psychic message."

"Same here."

"Oh, shoot. I'll be right back." Camille said, jogging to catch up with Elizabeth. She asked the British woman something, to which she got an affirmative answer. Camille went below decks quickly and about five minutes later, came back up holding a cloth covered object. "I have something that belongs to you." She said, unwrapping the sonic screwdriver.

"Ah, so that's where it went! Thank you!" He said, reaching to take it with his injured hand.

"What happened?" Camille said, taking the hand and inspecting the wound, causing the Doctor to hiss.

"I cut it punching one of the crewmen from the Dutchman."

"This almost looks like a… like a barnacle cut you. Here." Camille folded the cloth she had the sonic screwdriver wrapped in into a strip and began to wrap it around the cuts. "Sssss!" The Doctor inhaled sharply as the bandana stung the cut. "Oh, quit being a baby. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"You're not the one with a bandana being pulled tight over a deep wound." The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"Wimp. There, I'm done. Try and keep it clean okay."

The Doctor nodded and Camille noticed that Will was looking at her strangely. "What? Are you hurt too?"

"No, I'm fine." Will said, turning to talk to Jack.

"What's up with him?"

"Women aren't considered actual doctors yet. Or even nurses for that matter. He probably thinks you're a witch doctor." The Doctor explained.

"Why, 'cause I bandaged your hand?"

"Yep."

"Judgmental people."

"This _is_ the eighteenth century."

"You think I don't know that?"

"No, I'm just…"

The conversation was cut off by the Flying Dutchman bursting out of the water. "O-kay. Uh, I thought submarines weren't invented until the twentieth century." Camille stammered, pointing at the ship.

"They _were_ invented in the twentieth century." The Doctor said, staring at the ship.

They were flabbergasted when Jack began talking. "Oi! Fish-face! Lose something? Eh? Scungilli!" Everyone onboard winced when Jack fell down the stairs of the ship.

"That's gonna leave a mark in the morning." Camille mused.

Jack held the jar of dirt up over the side before he actually stood. "Got it! Come to negotiate, eh? Have you, you slimy git? Look what I got,"

Camille had to struggle to keep from laughing as Jack began to sing. "I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it?"

"Dirt comes to mind." The Doctor muttered. Camille snorted softly, but her smile faded when the cannons of the Dutchman appeared from the side of the hull.

"Uh, not good."

Shouts from Will and Elizabeth drew her and the Doctor back to the present and the crew began to climb up the rigging. Elizabeth was turning the ship's wheel like a mad woman, but when the Dutchman fired, only a few cannonballs hit the Pearl.

Camille and the Doctor did what they could to help and soon the Dutchman was falling behind. The crew began to cheer, but the Doctor was looking out to sea.

"What's up?" Camille asked.

"Jones doesn't just give up. And I think I know what's going to happen."

"Why does that leave a sinking feeling in my gut?" Camille sighed.

"Because we're going to need to jump ship. Or hope and pray that we can fight a REALLY big squid."

"What really big squid?"

The Doctor and Camille shot away from the side of the ship as tentacles began to crawl up the sides. "That really big squid."

* * *

Author's Notes.

Again, sorry I've taken so long to update. Writer's block, plot bunnies and a lack of reviews have kept me from writing.


End file.
